That Smile, Those Eyes, and What an Accent
by Rubbertoebehe
Summary: Rory meets a friend that is even newer than he is to McKinley.  His name is Robert, and as they become more attached they discover somethings they never though they would.  Oh and yes, I ship myself with Rory Flanagan, got a problem?
1. Chapter 1

He didn't think it would be this bad, McKinley High. He didn't make it through the first week without almost everyone discovering his retched secret.

Robert walked through the hallway on his way to the busing area, kids still gathered around, socializing before heading home. He was on edge. The hard, metal force of the crash into the lockers was easy—he was oddly use to his body cushioning the blow, sometimes leaving bruises afterwards—it was the surprise that kept him nervous. Eventually, as he learned soon enough, the assault happened. From behind, Robert was pushed into the corner locker, tumbling into the side wall that flanked it. That was a twist, how tactical of them.

"Faggot!" a red-jacketed, hulking boy bellowed, "why do you all keep coming here? Go away." Around the corner and they were gone, he and his following minions.

"I got the memo to come here and convert you all," Robert grumbled in their direction, indifferent to start anything more.

His bag, a simple canvas tote with the word "love" printed over it, a peace symbol replacing the "o," spilled its contents across the tile besides him.

"Got makeup in there too?" A girl, one of those Cheerios. He didn't see her face, but with her snide remark she was gone around the corner too. It's funny how bullies can make out likes phantoms. Robert tenderly rubbed his arm and shoulder that collided with the wall and collected his things before standing up.

"Hey uh, are you—"

"I've been bullied enough today, screw off!" Robert shouted, spinning around to see a boy standing before him.

"No wait," he retorted nervously, his hands in the air, "I was asking if you're okay?" His accent was the first thing Robert noticed; it was thick, Irish, and…strangely comforting.

Confused, Robert stalled in replying. He was stunned by the sudden courtesy, but more so by him standing there. The boy was lean, a little taller than him, and startlingly handsome. Trying to register what to say, Robert couldn't help but stare into his eyes, grey and beautiful.

Finally the words came to his mind. "I'm…fine," Robert assured, smiling. It was all he mustered up in that moment.

After a couple seconds of silence the boy too smiled and looked at Robert with an eyebrow cocked; Robert's heart clenched inside his chest. What was he doing to him.

"I'm Robert by the way," he sputtered, slinging his bag over his shoulder, extending a hand towards the boy.

He smiled even more, his eyes becoming slits, their grey iris' still glinting through them. "I'm Rory, Rory Flanagan," he said. The two continued to shake hands as the silence again grew out.

Realizing how awkward he was being, Robert broke the greeting with a chuckle. "Yeah thank you for asking how I was. I never thought I would be used to being harassed like that."

"You're new like me right?" Rory asked, strangely eager. "I'm in my third week here," he said as he adjusted his backpack.

"Yeah I'm new. This is my fourth day?" Robert mused.

"I know how it is, the bullying. I'm an exchange student from Ireland and it's been pretty hard for me too," Rory looking empathetic as he spoke.

"Yeah I hear the accent," Robert chuckled, his blushing betraying his efforts to hide his growing crush for the boy. "And I'm sorry. It sounds like new kids should stick together."

"Would you want to be friends then, Robert?" Rory asked quickly with overt glee, only to mumble an apology seconds later. "Sorry, guys don't ask other guys to be friends…except on Facebook?" he said, unsure. "but that takes years," he said, unsure of the words he spoke, considering them.

Robert giggled as he continued to look at Rory's bemused countenance. "Who told you that? I'll be your friend, Rory. I could use some here."

Rory mentally shook off his train of thought when he heard him accept his request. "Thank ya, Robert!" he said with a relieved sigh. His speech distorted the sound of Robert's name. How adorable Robert thought that was was something he tried to repress in his chest powerfully.

Before the silence extended further, Robert spoke. "So are you headed to the buses too or—oh crap!" He flipped open his phone to check the time, subsequently closing it moments later with a groan. "If you were it's useless; the buses are gone."

"No, I wasn't headed to the buses," Rory said concerned, "I was on my way to Glee club. It's something my other friend, Finn Hudson, got me to do." Excitement colored his face only for a moment before worry for Robert's predicament reappeared. "You can't make it home?"

His distress for Robert's situation oddly warmed him; it was endearing. "I can make it home," he assured Rory indifferently. "I'm gonna need to walk now though. It's sort of far I guess, but the walk will be good for me," he said, convincing himself it was a good thing.

Rory wasn't swayed. He was about to speak before hesitating, signs of an epiphany flashing across his face. He suddenly became coy. "So…you don't have to be home anytime soon?" His optimism for the answer was dizzying.

"Not really," Robert said, reciprocating Rory's charming inquiry with a grin.

"Would you like to come to the Glee club meeting by any chance, with me?" He was more confident this time with his request.

"Glee is singing, right?" Robert asked happily, feigning cluelessness. "You guys are going to sing and stuff?"

"Yeah, it's really fun!" He was giddy. It was infectious. "You don't really need to be a great singer, you know. It's all about fun and stuff."

"I would love to join you at the meeting," Robert perked.

"Well come on then," Rory said, holding his arm out, nodding in the direction around the corner. Glancing at his arm and back to Rory's glee, Robert silently smiled as he walked around the corner in front of him, Rory holding his shoulder as they walked.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first time he was invited to "hang out" at his place—more accurately, the Pierce house. A week after their first meeting, Rory asked Robert to come home with him after school and Glee club. Robert was more than happy to delay going home to get to know the boy; he would have delayed going home for nearly anything.

Rory sat at his desk chair with his feet kicked up on the foot of the bed. Since meeting him, Rory became more relaxed—more personable; Robert lay atop the boy's bed, his back on the headboard. He was glad he could put Rory at ease, like he was someone special to him.

"So that Santana girl used to be a part of the Glee club?" Robert asked with wonder. "She hardly seems like the kind of person that would get along with the others."

"Yeah that's what I was told. Everyone is sort of down about how she and Brittany and Mercedes left, but good riddance—to Santana I mean."

Upon first walking into the choir room last week, Robert quickly heard about how the club had sustained heavy losses. He was happy to quickly join the club to help out; their unanimous warm welcome after hearing his voice was enough to sway him indefinitely. Until Rory, previously informed by Finn Hudson, showed him in the hallways who actually left the club to join the school's other Glee club, he discovered that one of them was a part of the countless number of people that would shoot comments and cut him down—Santana.

"She has this weird thing for Brittany, who I suppose gets bullied sometimes too," Rory uttered matter-of-factually. "I would guess she would be more empathetic, but I don't know. I think that's why she hates me too."

"Let's stop talking about her," Robert said eagerly, moving himself to lay on his stomach, closer to Rory. "Tell me more about Ireland. I would love to see it one day!"

In that instant Rory's face lit up. "Oh Ireland is wonderful, you should definitely go. I'd take ya too, and we could see Dublin and some of the great castles there, and—"

Brittany suddenly came through the door, speaking before even being seen, curtailing his speeding tangent. "Rory, were you still going to watch _Cats_ with Lord Tubbington and me or...?" She stopped as she looked between the two boys, more so at Robert, slightly blushing, his hands holding up his face as he lay on the bed. Rory, at being barged in on, blushed too, realizing how he was going on.

He stammered to speak to break the awkward tension. "Oh uh Brit, you know Robert, right?" The way he says his name— it always did such crazy things to Robert. She silently nodded her head and continued to look between the two of them. "He and I, we were gonna uh...um." He was at a loss for words until Robert spoke up.

"We were gonna watch a movie, you know." Rory turned and grinned at him before returning back to Brittany.

"Yeah, a movie," he chuckled.

"What movie?" She queried simply.

Again Rory didn't know what to say. "We were going to check out whatever was here soon or go down to the theater," Robert said smoothly.

"You guys should totally watch _Cats _with me and Lord Tubbington! It's only been Lord Tubbington and me for a while; my parents used to watch with us, but when we lost an hour last daylight savings time they always happened to go to bed before we usually watch it. They always miss it, even after we gained an hour just recently." She shrugged and continued. "I like to watch with him because I know he wants support for his ambitions. I believe in his dream to become famous and sing and dance, like us, or at least grow human body parts like us."

Both the boys stared at her bemused, waiting for her to continue. When she didn't Robert spoke. "I'm sort of in the mood to watch something I've never seen, Brittany, but thank you! I've seen _Cats_ a few times, but I still support Lord Tubbington," he said with a genuine grin, holding two thumbs up.

Rory glanced at him with a wide grin before answering Brittany also. "Yeah I was thinking the same thing, but rain check, Brit?"

She shrugged indifferently and smiled. "It's okay. You two enjoy whatever you guys do." She turned around and left, leaving the boys alone again. Rory immediately spoke up.

"You're a smooth one, Robert!" he charmed. His generous smile, the way his eyes squinted, it all made Robert's chest wriggle with glee.

"Thank you. Did you actually want to go see a movie though?" he asked innocently. The thought of stay with him, keeping away from home, was fantastic to him.

Rory's face softened and he shifted in his seat. "Yeah, that would be great. Could we...get a bite to eat too?"

"Definitely! I could use something in my stomach."


	3. Chapter 3

The evening was young and the fall breeze was brisk; streaks of pink and orange still colored the sky and the streetlamps weren't yet lit. The two boys walked to the local theater, fortunately no more than a 15-minutes' walk from the Pierce residence.

Neither of them could drive to the movie theater. Rory was new to the country; he barely had experience with vehicles in Ireland, he definitely couldn't drive. Robert simply didn't have a car. Even if he could afford one, he didn't have his license.

"It's nights like these I really love," Rory said casually, relaxed, and free. "A good coat—a good mate," he said with a wink towards Robert, "and you're in paradise. When you hold your cheeks and ears and feel how cold they are, but also feel so warm inside—it's that feeling. That perfect balance of nervous cold and real warmth." He glanced between the sky and Robert as he spoke. When he finished he hesitated before laughing at himself. "Yep, I'm really talking about weather," he said matter-of-factly.

Robert's face only lit up more when the boy pointed out his silliness. Rory could discuss practically anything and it would hold his attention, he was that infatuated with him. It also helped that he knew exactly how Rory felt, about the weather.

"I couldn't agree more. I'm glad you don't mind walking, seeing that I should at least be expected to have a car and drive, me being a senior and all." Rory instantly appeared bemused, but silent. He waited for Robert to continue. "It's not that I can't drive, it's that I always mess up on the stupid exam! The last person I had test me disqualified me because I didn't exaggerate my stop at a stop sign." He began to become more irritated as he spoke, reliving the range of feelings he had. "I get why I was disqualified that first time, but there are people that are such awful drivers and I can't even get a license? I knew boy back in Florida, he would never stop for stop signs in residential areas, it's insane. Another girl doesn't even use turn signals, and she passed."

"I'm sorry, Robert," Rory consoled. "You're well-off though, right?" he asked, placing his hand on Robert's shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

The contact instantly softened his demeanor and he began to cool down. "Oh, yeah I'm okay, I don't mind busses. That, and even if I passed and stuff I couldn't buy a car or pay for insurance."

"Well we're in the same boat!" Rory cheered as he swung his arm around Robert's shoulder. The friendly gesture overwhelmed Robert slightly, but overtly he kept a calm façade.

A moment later Rory became serious again. "Wait, so after school on days when we have Glee club, how do you get home?"

"I walk," Robert uttered indifferently, sharply turning right at the end of the block, inadvertently creating distance between him and the other boy.

Rory jogged to be next to him again as he spoke. "Is it at all tough? You told me you don't live that close."

"It's not bad, I promise. And it's worth it!" Robert assured him, looking up at him softly. He wanted the issue to end; anything related to his home life was always touchy and he hoped Rory wouldn't bate him further.

For a moment it seemed like Rory would press further, he had a knack for sensing when Robert would suppress any underlying feelings. He didn't inquire about home anymore though, but instantly perked up. "I'm happy you like it, you have an incredible voice, Robert," he acclaimed candidly.

"Oh gosh, thank you," Robert mumbled, surprised and relieved by the turn in conversation. "I'm glad that I can keep up with everyone in the club at least."

"You do more than keep up! It stinks that you couldn't be in the musical with us, did you not hear about auditions in time? It would have been fun doing it together." Rory's excitement was endearing as he spoke.

"Yeah I didn't really hear about auditions, I probably wouldn't have tried out anyways. I did watch it though, you all were fantastic. You joined only a couple weeks ago and you already move so well," he said as he lightly jabbed his elbow into Rory's side. Bashful, Rory shrugged the compliment with a smile as he continued to look at Robert, listening. "You had me going there with your one-liner by the way, I'm not gonna lie."

That comment made him bellow with laughter. Failing to pay attention—laughing and continuing to look in his partner's direction—Rory stumbled right into a trash can on the curb as they approached the theater's entrance, knocking over the container and its contents. He fell to the concrete, his hands outstretched with a startled groan as the noise of the clutter alerted everyone around them.

"What a failure!" shouted a boy their age with a group of people in the direction of the commotion. As Robert helped up his friend, he couldn't help but shoot a glare at the group.

"Screw off," was all Robert yelled in response. "Rory are you okay?" he consoled more tenderly towards Rory. "Let's clean you off, you're bleeding."

Before Rory about spoke Robert heard homophobic epithets muttered behind them. "Couple of faggots."

"I'm such a bloomin' moron, I'm so sorry, Robert—"

"Let's get you to the bathroom," Robert uttered curtly, cutting off Rory.

As they hurried into the theater Robert quickly spotted out the bathrooms. Once inside he began to run water over some paper towels. "You cut your palms pretty badly," he said monotone as he dabbed a drop of soap on the damp paper.

"It's a uh minor scrap," Rory assured, his voice distant as Robert held his hands, cleaning away the dirt and blood. Robert glanced up slightly, sensing the strange tone. After a moment he became apologetic again. "Robert I'm sorry, I don't know where my head was—"

"It's okay Rory," Robert interjected sternly as he worked on the other hand.

Silence befell the room. Robert glanced around the room for possibly any band-aides as he worked, but there wasn't anything. He mostly avoided looking at Rory. About to speak, he was beaten to the punch.

"Don't think about what they said to us, Robert." His voice was calm yet deliberate.

Robert still held the boy's hands as he slowly looked up. Rory was staring down at him, his grey eyes bold like jewels behind their lids. "About what?" Robert asked simply. He knew very well _what_, but still he asked stupidly.

"It's just a word—faggot. Don't let it bother you. I don't let it, anyways, for what it's worth. You're way better than any of them, Robert."

—

It was much darker by the time the movie let out, but neither of the two wanted to go depart from each other. It was Rory that suggested they get a bite to eat. Robert didn't want to overtly express his joy to stay with him a while longer, but he was indeed grateful for the suggestion, some for reasons he didn't want to hint towards.

Breadsticks was the popular place in town to eat, but it was a small Irish burger joint around the corner from the theater the boys ate. Considering how dark it was outside the establishment was still fairly dim, the lighting turned down low, the place quiet and decently vacant. Rory didn't necessarily choose the pub at which to eat, but noticing it walking back to Brittany's house it was clear to Robert what he wanted so he suggested the restaurant.

By the time their food arrives Rory looks completely satisfied; _Dillon's Damn-fine Irish Diner and Pub _was definitely a success in his book, and by default in Robert's. He looked in wonder at the plate that rested before Rory—cabbage rolls stuffed with corned beef hash and topped with spaghetti sauce. The dish was a work of art compared to his simple hamburger and fries. He didn't keep his awe secret.

"I maybe should have listened to you after all and gotten the same thing, or at least something more creative," he mused as he reached for the ketchup, still observing the meal that wasn't his.

"You've got that right!" Rory replied excitedly. "Me mom use to always make this for us back home, my sibling and I, and boy do I miss it. Her cookin' was always so great. It could cure anything; make any bad day turn wonderful. Brit's place is fine and all—and I'm very _very_ happy to be here in America," he quickly qualified as he continued to look at Robert as he spoke, "but I guess I'm a sucker for Irish food—the food I grew up with. Brit's family usually just cooks frozen stuff or eat out. It's all weird and different," he said as he began to unravel his fork and knife. "I really just miss me mommy's cooking." Into his first bite his initial response of elation for the food was soon tinted with embarrassment, glancing between the food and the boy sitting across from him in the booth.

As he dipped his first French fry into the generous pile of ketchup Robert spoke briefly before taking a bite of it. "I think that's really sweet." Rory grinned softly as he took his another bite into one of the cabbage rolls on his plate, relief and gratitude coloring his cheeks in the form of red hues.

"Do you often get good, home-cooked meals?" Rory inquired curiously.

Robert ceased mid-bite into his hamburger, mildly taken off guard before finishing his bite. Chewing, he casually considered the question for Rory's sake, wearing a face of deep ponder. "Yeah about once, maybe twice a week my uh mom makes a great meal. She's great." His façade of a tone precedes a heavier silence that began to loom over the two of them. He couldn't hardly read Rory's face, whether he was mildly appeased or completely unconvinced—satisfied or unamused. Sensing this shift Robert continued to speak. "I mean nothing as special or traditional as cabbage rolls with corned beef hash, but steak and mashed potatoes or chicken and rice—which was always a good night at our house when she made her chicken—or I don't know, just well-cooked food, which is impressive because she works a lot too."

Convinced—or at least appeased—Rory quickly grinned and continued to eat. A sense of relief rippled warmly through Robert's body. What he did say was true, but still a subsequent wave of nerves ricocheted inside of him, causing him to shake with a chill suddenly. He hated it when his body involuntarily did things that made him appear to be sort of off kilter; he convulsed like he was possessed just now for goodness sake!

Raising an eyebrow, but otherwise not commenting on the action at all, Rory gulped down his bite of food and spoke up. "So I'm considering proposing to cook for Brittany and her parents," he mused. "I've hung out in the kitchen a time or two when me mom would cook and I confess with confidence I picked up a few things because of it." Humored by Rory's tone, Robert began to feel more at ease, leaning forward slightly as he listened. "Sometime soon I want to make classic Irish Shepherd's Pie. If I get the green light, would you want to have some…come over I mean? Of course I can't make any promises because I don't know if they'll let me invite a friend to dinner, but if they do say—"

"Rory I would love to!" Robert interjected kindly, curtailing the boy's rambling. "And I can't imagine the Pierce family turning away any friend of yours, unless they came in the front door drunk off their ass or something."

After a moment of laughter Rory spoke. "I guess you're right, and you wouldn't come sloshed like that, would you?" Robert genuinely stared bemused at the boy's earnest face before seeing him light up with laughter seconds later.

"I was gonna say, do you really know me!" Robert teased.

"I like to think that I do know you very well," he admitted with a wink. The cute gesture left Robert without words, only replying with a bashful grin. "So tomorrow I'll ask them then, and you'll come!" Rory exclaimed as he gulped down a bite of food.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Robert was still riding high on his good feelings from last night. A week ago he definitely treaded the halls of McKinley and regarded its students more cautiously considering he had a target on his back—for why, he didn't' know—but lately he had better thoughts on his mind. It had been over a week since he met Rory and joined the Glee club and things had already been looking up. He became more optimistic, confident, and even more prideful in his new school—granted the little pride he had gained arose from nonexistent positive feelings for the school.

As he turned the corner on his way to his last class of the day he met eyes with Rachel Berry, one of the more abrasive members of the Glee club. Instantly she perked up at seeing him, a sweet grin flashing across her face as she turned from her locker to greet him.

"Hello Robert!" Rachel said as she leaned over to give him a light hug. Skeptical yet willing, he returned the gesture as he listened. "May I say that in already a week I believe your considerable talent is a great addition to our Glee club here at McKinley and that you will only bring out the best in myself and everyone else."

"Oh uh thank you, Rachel." He liked her, but as sweet as she often was to him she still acted like a diva during Glee club meetings frequently—she _was_ controlling and pretentious. Robert didn't like such an attitude at all; he didn't plan on become great friends with her.

"Today after school New Directions is going to be playing a game of dodge ball with new our school rivals—the Trouble Tones. Earlier today Finn and Rory were confronted by Santana," she said casually, but with a hint of contempt for the girl Robert himself had issues with, "and it was decided. Since you're definitely a member of New Directions I hope you'll be there."

He loathed dodge ball. Even though it was between the school's two glee clubs he still didn't want to be a part of it at all; he would rather read and study for Statistics.

"I can't really make it, sorry Rachel," he apologized half-heartedly. On his long list of things he would rather do than go home, playing dodge ball was far from it. "I really have to do…Statistics is kicking my butt," he uttered disjointedly, wanting to be far from her now. The truth behind his dismay was that he didn't want to abandon the club that was giving him a lot to look forward to. Maybe it was a combination of several arbitrary things that simply didn't give him a good feeling about the game of dodge ball.

"Well that's okay, we still outnumber the Trouble Tones so it's not like we need you really," she said as she turned to fumble inside her locker. Robert shifted his weight uncomfortably as he processed what she said, looking around and considering any place being better than where he was.

"Yeah, right," he mumbled, adjusting his bag. He thought of something humorous to say before departing for his class early. "Funny enough, I'll be able to catch the bus for the first time since joining the Glee club last week, granted I don't get deterred on my way."

Rachel's interest spiked as she heard him speak. Quickly she spoke before Robert could excuse himself. "Oh that's right you've been spending a good deal with Rory haven't you, after school and such?" She searched for any possible answer in his expression as he considered the question.

"Yeah we have been, so?" he replied with a curt undertone. He didn't like the way she was nosing in on his business, but observing how she seeks Kurt's friendship and fails—in his presence at least—he supposes he's inadvertently filling some sort of roll. He doesn't know Kurt well at all—or Rachel if he thinks about it—so he doesn't know much of their past. Either way Robert is generally indifferent.

"It's really nice how you two are becoming good friends. I heard about some ape that violently thrust you to the ground earlier today and how Rory stood up for you. I think it's great, sticking together."

Robert casually walked through the halls earlier that day towards his third period, his head in the proverbial clouds, when out of nowhere he was knocked to the ground. It nearly gave him whiplash the way the random bully punched both his palms between Robert's shoulder blades, immediately causing him to tumble to the tile.

"Jesus—man what the hell!" Robert shouted as he lifted himself cautiously from the ground, grabbing his bag too.

"Shut up you little fruit," the guy taunted. His red letterman jacket and his thick stature were both reasonable for the situation; the football team always had a problem with him, even though he was under two weeks new. "Take your love bag and your fag self back to—"

"Oi, you don't push him!" Rory's voice was saturated with anger as he clenched his fists at his sides, his accent almost growling as his yell echoed through the hall. He appeared behind the bully further down the hall.

The bully turned to face him and spoke. "How are you going to make me keep from knocking around dweeby little faggots—?"

"Oi, _watch_ it!" Rory roared as he boldly approached the bully, himself reciprocating volatilely.

"Hey dickless," Robert said, commanding the situation immediately, keeping the heat off his friend, "you're calling me a little dweeb? How pathetic you must be, needing to pick on little dweebs to up your self-esteem."

A few more seconds without a teacher turning the corner and he probably would have ended up in a fight, but thankfully the football coach—a very masculine, bold woman—arrived and dissolved the situation instantly.

"Yeah I think it's great too—hey I need to get going, class and all," Robert informed as he looked beyond Rachel.

"Oh you're right, class. It was nice talking to you, Robert." Closing her locker, Rachel walked pass him and around the corner.

"Yeah," he mumbled after barely glimpsing to see her leave.

—

The gust was gentle and cooling later that afternoon. Robert didn't take the bus home like he implied he would to Rachel; he wasn't late for anything, but chose to stay at school. He sat at a table on the outskirts of the school, doing Statistics homework and occasionally glancing at the nature around him. About this time he and Rory usually spent time together just hanging out and talking, but at this moment he was inside playing dodgeball. Guilt still irked at him when he considered how everyone was together and competing—for what he hadn't a clue—and he was so nearby, choosing to stay away. Such was not the way to keep friends. As bad as he felt he still mindlessly skimmed his textbook open before him randomly, humming and frequently shifting his weight on the seat.

Eventually he heard a couple pairs of people nearby. He sat near the nearly vacant end of the school parking lot, but two figures still approached. It happened to be Brittany and Rory walking together; her car must have been parked on this side. They were still dressed to kill—and what short shorts Rory was wearing!

They weren't talking to each other, Rory slumping behind Brittany as she walked directly to her vehicle. Robert kept his head down, peaking up sometimes to see what they were doing; he was slightly ashamed he didn't participate with the rest of them and if they didn't see him it was for the better.

Before he knew it Robert saw Rory mutter something to Brittany before jogging over towards him. Of all the people he had to explain to, it had to be the boy that didn't give up easily, the boy that only feigned naïve. Brittany watched Rory make his way over to Robert only briefly before continuing on to her car. Robert focused on the book before him until he heard Rory's footsteps approaching; he looked up to see he was eager as usual, but mussed up.

"Funny seeing you here, Robert," Rory said happily, a wide smile spreading across his face.

Gauging his genuine speech, Robert instantly relaxed, but still remained apprehensive. "Yeah it is I suppose…how was the dodge ball?" he asked, scrutinizing his countenance for any negative signs. "Oh and sit down," he interjected, miffed that the boy was still standing away from him.

"It was rough," Rory sighed as he motioned to sit across from Robert, grinning when he sat down, looking up at him before speaking again. "What a mad sport, American dodge ball. It wasn't pleasant."

"You understand why I decided to skip it," Robert affirmed, closing his book. In the distance he heard Brittany's car as she drove away; he tilted his head in confusion as Rory spoke.

"And that Santana girl, what a dragon she is." Rory tilted his head, blocking any eye contact he had with Robert.

"Rory, why is Brittany leaving you—wait what did she do, Santana? Did she take it too far?"

"I don't really know dodge ball, but I'm not going to complain if hurting someone while they're down is okay. I think I'll just…not play." He sounded hurt as he spoke.

"That's not okay of her!" Robert explained, shock coloring his voice. "That's terrible—_she's_ terrible!" he uttered, scatter-brained.

"I know. I mean I guess I know. It just felt wicked how—oh wait never mind her!" Rory shouted excitedly, his mood quickly turning around. "I was going to tell you, but things happened and I couldn't, you know. I asked Brittany's parents if I could cook for them and they said I could. And I asked them if you, my friend, could join us and they said you could!" Rory was rambling with glee and Robert, affected by how adorable it was to him, didn't curtail him at all. "They told me I could do it whenever and they told me when I wanted, so tomorrow night is when I'm going to make that Shepherd's Pie. You're free Friday night, right?"

It was a question he was very accustomed to saying yes to. "I'll be there," Robert answered tenderly.

After half an hour of them sitting at the table, talking and laughing as usual, Robert recalled a question he asked he didn't receive an answer to. He knew the answer, but still he asked it. "Why didn't Brittany wait for you, why did she drive off?" he asked, failing to suppress a grin.

Rory hesitated briefly before speaking, considering his words. "I told her she didn't need to wait. I hadn't seen you all day—that time before third period was nasty and I had to skip lunch to makeup a test—I wanted to talk to you, tell you the good news." Since first meeting last week the two boys would spend lunch together as well as intermittent parts of the day between classes; he missed Rory that day, but he didn't want to let himself miss him too much.

"Wait did you eat at all?" Robert inquired, worry replacing his charming demeanor.

"Kurt bought me a bag of chips," Rory replied simply.

"Let's get something to eat; let's get a sandwich," Robert offered as he quickly slid his book into his bag, shooting Rory a wink.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm so sorry for not updating this story consistently, those of you that are enjoying it and keeping up with it. I'm on break now so it should be easier to update, but…I'm bad with posting. For a while I didn't know how to start this chapter, but I'm very happy with how it turned out. I hope you all enjoy it; the feel goods are taking a back seat now._

Robert waited on the front porch as he looked down the street for the right headlights; the evening's dark shadows began to engulf the neighborhood until the streetlights lining the road came on. He wasn't use to needing a jacket this time of year, but now he was farther north.

He wouldn't have minded walking to the Pierce house that night, or any night, but Britney's parents insisted he be picked up. Clenching his jacket tighter, Robert anxiously rubbed his legs together, shuddering with relief for being coerced to accept the ride, glancing down the opposite end of the street before hearing a car pull into the empty driveway. Solace warmed him as stood to approach the parked vehicle.

Opening the passenger-side door, Robert saw Britney's mother at the wheel. A smile spread across her face before speaking to him. "Good evening Robert, hungry for dinner?" Her voice was so warm and sweet, it instantly comforted him.

"Yeah I am, Mrs. Pierce. How are you?" he asked with ease.

"I'm pretty good, thank you," she assured as she pulled out of the driveway.

"So shepherd's pie tonight, I'm pretty excited," Mrs. Pierce mused, driving through the residential neighborhood.

"It's been quite a while since I had it at all, and that's an instant mash kind at that," Robert admitted before stiffening, surprised by his own candid nature.

Mrs. Pierce giggled. "Like us you're pretty lucky then I suppose, getting such a rare invitation," she teased. "It's really nice how you two are close now; it's been a little over a week since meeting?"

Robert blushed slightly, looking straight ahead as he spoke. "yeah that's about right." He fixated on the headlights of the car dispelling the darkness, anticipating Mrs. Pierce's train of thought and how much further the house and Rory were.

"He's really such a sweet kid, we love having him with us. It's too bad he hasn't made more friends over the time he's been here though," she divulged with a disappointed tone.

"Yeah, he is pretty great," Robert agreed timidly. He recognized the street Mrs. Pierce turned on; he peered through the evening to see their house in sight.

"It's swell that he has you as a friend though. He deserves that something good," she claimed as she turned into the driveway. Without another word she shut off the car and got out; like a confused child mimicking her example, Robert got out too, at a loss for words.

Inside the home, he didn't make it five steps into the warm foyer before Rory greeted him, coming from the kitchen.

"Robert, how are ya mate?" he asked overjoyed, approaching with arms open.

"I'm good, and hungry," Robert answered after hugging the boy. "Speaking of hunger, it smells really nice in here!"

"Oh thank ya; I've been cooking since getting home from school. What perfect timing too because it's about done. And we have ice cream for dessert! You can thank Mrs. Pierce for suggesting it, I wouldn't have thought of it—something cold to cool the hot meal—"

"I'll be in the kitchen, okay boys?" Mrs. Pierce soothed under Rory's speech, winking before strolling through the foyer.

When she was out of sight, Rory spoke again, more self-conscious. "I was rambling again wasn't I, sorry."

Robert looked into Rory's stone-grey eyes before speaking. "Don't feel bad, it's cute," he charmed, patting him on the shoulder as he walked past him. He didn't wait to see his reaction; he wasn't sure if that was a flirt or anything, but Robert's chest still buzzed with glee none the less.

—

Around the table they say. Mr. Pierce sat at the head, his large, thick lenses obscuring his face; Britney and her mother sat on one side of the table, facing Robert and Rory's seat. The plates, the dishes, the drinks, the silverware—they were all laid out. Rory was across the room preparing to bring the shepherd's pie to the table when Mr. Pierce spoke abruptly; the sudden volume was startling.

"Well it's great to have you over again, Robert! It's about time you joined us for dinner."

"Yeah I suppose, thank you very much for having me over though," Robert qualified quickly.

"Anytime, anytime," he bellowed, "it would give us more of an excuse to cook more. The first week we had Rory here over," he began shamelessly as Rory approached the group with the glass dish of steaming food, maneuvering to place it on the cloth in the center, "we had like meatloaf and whatnot, but we all knew that facade wasn't gonna last."

"I think I was having withdrawals from Lucky Charms and macaroni," Britney chimed flatly, glancing at Robert as she picked her nails.

Mrs. Pierce glanced between her daughter and her husband before speaking up, her forehead crinkling. "You two make it sound like nothing ever gets cooked in this house," she defended. "Rory we don't cook that little, do we?"

Rory straightened up as soon as he was addressed, just sitting down in his chair next to Robert. "Definitely, miss. We had hamburgers that one time, a week ago," he confirmed briefly.

"Let's dig in before it can scald the roofs of our mouths—oh wait we should say a blessing or something!" Mr. Pierce uttered right before plunging the knife he wield into the crisp, bumpy surface of the dish. Mrs. Pierce feigned amusement at her husband, discarding the guilt of her countenance as she reached for Britney's and her husband's hands with a grin. "Britney, why don't you say our traditional Pierce prayer; you don't mind of course, right Robert?" he inquired.

"Well no, I'm fine—"

"That's nice! Brit?" he directed with a chuckle before hanging his head. Robert glanced sideways at Rory before looking down at his hand; he was game for subtle flirting, but as nominal as sharing grace was at a dinner table he restrained himself. It wasn't long he looked at the boy beside him before he threw his head down, hands clasped in his lap.

Robert rarely performed the ritual of prayer, even when he had a formal dinner with his family, which was a scarce occasion in itself. He would later chuckle at the irony of the situation, how ceremonious he was for the unconventional prayer.

"We sit here starving as we thank you Jesus…uh God for the food and stuff. It'll be a heavenly day when we can just eat and not starve. In Jesus name, amen."

Robert mumbled to agree, quietly bemused by the quick "traditional Pierce" prayer. He looked to his left to check with Rory; the boy smiled and winked at him, communicating another amen to Robert.

The food slowly disappeared as more portions were helped to, glasses of soda dwindling and refilling, to chase down the moist, cheesy meat and potatoes.

"Oh my gosh, Rory," Robert exclaimed during the meal, "this is like amazing! You more than picked up a few things from your mom."

"Thank ya, Robert. It almost wasn't real shepherd's pie, but thanks to Mrs. Pierce I found some good lamb." He smiled as he nodded his gratitude towards her before turning back to Robert.

"It wasn't difficult, and it's clearly worth finding a good deli. Wonderful meal, Rory!" she praised.

"I agree, good work!" Mr. Pierce confirmed, reaching to again considerably dust the mound on his plate with salt, genuinely smiling as he did so. Rory glanced between the shaking salt in his hand and Mr. Pierce, grateful, but Robert at least saw the forlorn in his eyes. The grey hue of his eyes read dull with disappointment as he continued to eat.

Robert covertly placed his hand on Rory's leg before whispering to him. "It really is good, thank you." Rory said nothing, but returned the gesture with a sincere countenance, his eyes and smile humming bright with gratitude.

"So how long have you been in Ohio, Robert?" Mr. Pierce asked suddenly. The spotlight that appeared on Robert wasn't undivided and intense like an interrogation, but the eerie sense of being before a Roman tribunal was present.

"I guess about four weeks, give or take. Took a week off school to get settled and unpacked, then I was registered with McKinley High," he answered coolly.

"Where did you move from?" he asked bluntly again. "It's not everyday kids enroll a couple months into the semester."

"Uh Florida, sir."

He huffed with laughter before speaking. "Among other things it's a weather shock ay?" Mr. Pierce prodded. "Why?"

"Why…what, sir?"

"Why'd you leave Florida?" he asked unapologetically.

"Honey you should have more tact," Mrs. Pierce interjected. "You can't boldly ask people their reasons for doing such major things like that, it could be personal." She exchanged a quick side glance with Robert, reverence in her eyes. Robert returned the contact candidly: fazed.

"Oh, personal? Is it personal then?" Mr. Pierce pressed.

Robert returned his look more composed. "Something like that," he replied more casually. "I came here to live with my mom," he revealed boldly with a conclusive nod. He pointedly turned away to finish the last remaining scoops of his shepherd's pie on his plate; the silence could have been worse he rationalized. Cleaning off his plate, Robert glanced around the table feigning ease. "Can I have more, it's quite good!"

Eventually the dinner ended, quiet and sudden. Mrs. Pierce insisted that she take Robert home, but also he was still welcome to stay for a while longer; it wasn't a school night, and as long as it was okay with his mother he could stay and watch a movie. He graciously accepted, choosing not to deflect her vast, warm kindness.

"I'm also going to put some of this food into a container so you can take some home with you," she offered, scooping healthy portions into a Tupperware. She stood by the counter as she conversed with the two boys; Britney retreated to her room after the meal and her father retired to the bedroom. Among other feelings, Robert harbored some guilt for inadvertently making the dinner awkward. "It's okay with you he takes some, right Rory?" Mrs. Pierce asked. "You made it and all."

"Of course Robert can take some!" Rory exclaimed joyfully.

"Well since you're going to stay for a little longer," she assessed happily as she pressed the plastic lid on top of the container, "you two can find a movie we own or find something pay-for-view—it's a Friday night," she charmed whimsically. "I'll leave this in the here for now." She lightly placed the food in the refrigerator before speaking again. "Robert, I want to take you home, remember that. Come get me when you would like to go home. I'm going to join Mr. Pierce for now so you two enjoy the night."

"Thank you again, Mama," Robert said as she left the kitchen.

A quick moment later, Rory spoke up. "Come on then, Robert, paper view awaits!" He walked ahead of him into the living room with confidence. Robert watched him saunter away, content, full, and warm, happy to be with his best friend in Ohio.

He joined him on the soft, plush couch seconds later, silently watching Rory attempt to find the pay-for-view section. Eventually, Rory surrendered the remote control to Robert before Robert had the decency to offer his help.

"I just don't know how to work it," Rory admitted jokingly.

"I'm the douche that just sat and watched you," Robert teased as he took the remote. "I think I can find something." Rory grinned at the brief banter and leaned back silently, watching the screen and Robert.

Thumbing through the large selection of movies new and old, most of which Rory didn't mention knowing at all, Robert tried to find something he at least knew. He liked sharing movies he knew with people that didn't know them, it was like reliving the initial joy he experienced from the film through another. The two boys were quiet though. Robert concentrated on the list before him. Rory pondered as he was leaned back, out of Robert's view on the couch. Rory soon elicited his thoughts to him, apprehensive.

"Robert, what's so personal about moving to Ohio?"

Robert stopped scrolling through the menu of movies and quickly glanced at the boy, his eyebrows slightly raised. He casually looked back at the screen as he spoke. "He uh…my father passed away this last April." He shifted his weight through the silence that descended upon them; it didn't weigh on them for long however.

"Robert…I'm so sorry, mate. I didn't know." The compassion in his voice was thick like tar. It rubbed Robert in more than one way.

"Well how could you know—" Robert snapped before shaking his head, stunned by the reflex. "I mean it's okay, thank you. I didn't tell you, you wouldn't know."

Rory lifted his hand tentatively towards Robert before slowly placing it on his leg. The contact startled Robert's nerves, he barely retained his composure. He looked at Rory again—into his eyes—to hear him speak. "You know you can tell me anything, Robert. If you want to talk about anything…I'm here for you." His sincerity was a warm as Robert's skin felt, soothed by the deliberate rubbing motion of Rory's thumb on his thigh.

Robert was light-headed by his confusion and ecstasy. Through his stupor he attempted to speak. "I know I can tell you anything. You are my closest friend here, Rory, know that." He didn't expect him now to be so bold. Rory leaned forwards toward Robert before speaking. If Robert knew what the boy was about to say, he would have deflected the topic long ago.

"If I'm your closest friend, how come I haven't been over to your house, or met your mom?" His stare stone and deliberate, Rory's sensitive tone disguised his inadvertently blunt question.

The rage that sparked and subsequently riveted Robert didn't ignite instantly. It wasn't until his mood shifted that he realized how physically close he was to the boy. Their lips, their exhales wafting across each other, the potential for anything—they were all so near to happening. Yet in that same instant the possibility was farther gone than ever.

"Because it's all _shit_," Robert whispered, acid dripping in his voice. "Why would you...say that?" He instantly shot up from the couch and Rory's warmth. Grabbing his coat off the rack in the hall, he swiftly reached for the front door. The evening was much colder than it was at dusk, but Robert didn't flinch against it. He braced the chilly wind whipping at his face. He heard Rory stumble behind after him; he didn't stop to hear what Rory had to say, it was behind him, like so much more.

"Robert, wait!" he begged. "You—you forgot your leftovers!"


End file.
